Blackmail - Inumuta Hoka x reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: Inumuta is an awkward nerd who has never felt the touch of a woman. At least that's what I think...


The blue haired male rolled out of bed with a groan, his once tidy luminous hair was in a tangled mess. As he blinked and rubbed his green eyes with a yawn, he turned his neck slightly to look at the female still sleeping on his bed. Her hair was sprawled out in all directions around her and her limbs were sprawled out in all directions. She snored softly with drool dribbling out of the corner of her mouth and leaking onto the pillow unattractively. Smirking mischievously , Hoka made a mental note of this state she was in to blackmail her at a later time. He swiftly sat up and made his way into the bathroom, bare footed. With the small slam of the door, the girl flickered her eyes open in bewilderment. She sat up and lifted her hand up to her mouth to stifle a yawn. She quickly wiped her mouth of the drool in distaste hoping Hoka didn't notice this as he would surely tease her about it later. Her hands rose up to her head to tame the nest that was her hair in anxiousness waiting for her boyfriend to come back.

Hoka made his way back to his bedroom, his face slightly dripping with water to see _ already sat up in bed smiling at him slightly.

''Sleep well?'' She asked him rubbing her eyes sleepily.

He smirked as he down beside her on the bed beside her and reached a slim hand to the nightstand for his glasses.

''No. I slept terribly'' He replied bluntly putting his glasses on and pushing them up with his thumb and index finger, a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes.

The girl lifted an eyebrow questioningly. Why did he always have to be so sarcastic.

''Of course I slept well.'' He said before turning a light pink ''I...had you beside me didn't I?'' he said with an uncertainty in his voice ,clearly uncomfortable with talking this way about someone.

_ laughed loudly before wrapping her arms around him and snuggling her face into his shoulder. He closed his eyes for a moment quite enjoying this attention before turning around giving _ a complete poker face.

''I'm gonna have to get going soon.''

She gave a loud sigh before falling backwards onto the pillow in exasperation.

''Why not bunk school just this once? I'm sure Satsuki won't miss her strategy committee guy too much.''

''You mean student council information and strategy committee chair'' He corrected, making the girl roll her eyes.  
''Same thing.'' She muttered, looking at him with wide and hopeful eyes.

''Today's an important day. I am sure Lady Satsuki will not be pleased to find me slacking off. Besides, there's important data to be collected.''

''You and your data.''

He turned to look at the clock to check the time. The girl of course noticed where his gaze lied and she gave a loud sigh. She tugged his arm lightly. He arched his eyebrow slightly in a questioning way as his gaze met with hers again.

''Let me come along and if she questions it i could make up some excuse'' She whispered with a smirk.  
''Like what?'' he asked her, now interested in what the girl had to say.  
''How about I'm your cousin from a distant country who has no grasp of Japanese and needs to be taken care of?'' She asked an evil smile on her face. ''Hey, my Japanese is so bad it'll be pretty believable.''  
With a sigh he shook his head and lightly pushed her away before walking up to his wardrobe. He slid the doors open to reveal one white uniform that seemed to be gleaming white, illuminating the dark wardrobe. Not a single wrinkle or stain was on the gleaming white fabric of the three star goku uniform. He carefully took the clothing rack out of the wardrobe and unzipped the uniform before starting to slip it onto himself. Before he could begin to zip up the white outfit, hands reached out and did it for him, making sure to carefully slide the zipper all the way up to the top of the collar. _ then ran her hands down the top of Hoka's torso, smoothing out the white fabric before leaning in and giving him a light kiss on the cheek making him turn pink again.

''Be careful.'' She whispered into his ear. Before she had time to pull away, she was lightly pulled towards his chest and given a tight hug. After a few moments, he pulled away from her and gave her a confident smile, his collar opened up magically by itself allowing him to speak.

''Don't think I didn't notice. And for your information, yes I will be using that for blackmail. Thank you for your cooperation.'' he said before giving the now angry female charming wink and bolting out the door at top speed.


End file.
